My saviour
by The Unfamiliar
Summary: Bella Swan lived an ordinary life in New York city. She worked part-time at a club while writing her fourth novel. One night at work, Bella unintentionally gets involved in mafia business. Life for Bella gets very interesting when she catches the notice of rich CEO and Mob boss Edward Cullen. Mobward. ExB. Love, crime, humour and drama included.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

_**A/N: Links on profile. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Desperation is like stealing from the Mafia: you stand a good chance of attracting the wrong attention._**  
**_**Douglas Horton**  


The club was full, the music was loud and the customers were headache was only worsening with every passing moment. The downside of working in a club I guess.

I was on my break in the back room when Jane made her presence known. Despite being the manager of "Solar Eclipse", being the best paid waitress and having the least hours to do at the club, Jane always managed to be at least an hour late, leave an hour early, and delegate as much work to everyone else as she sits pretty flirting with the good-looking Patrons. The only reason she still has a job is because the club is owned by her boyfriend Alec, who happens to be a complete sweetheart and doesn't see how much of a complete gold-digger Jane is. I pity him really.

"Isabella, what the hell are still doing in here? Why aren't you at the bar? Your shift doesn't end for another hour!" She screeched, her voice like nails on a chalkboard.

"I'm on my break." I reply, not lifting my head from my arms as I rest my eyes, leaning on the table I was sitting at. Man, working on my book and working at the club was really kicking my ass, I think to myself.

This will be my fourth book, and while my first three were very sucessful and did make me quite the little nest egg to fall back on, I couldn't imagine not working, so after I began my fourth book "The Truth about Forever", I decided that I would find a job locally that was mainly at night and hopefully in shifts, that way I could work at night and write during the day. This plan was working very well, with the added bonus that I made some great friends, unfortunately, I also met some not-so-great people. The latter including Jane.

" The Hell you are! You can't take a break on my time Isabella! Get your ass back at the bar you lazy bitch!" Jane continued her insulting rant while strutting over to the fridge to get a complimentary bottle of water. Say what you want about Alec's choice in women, he was still a great boss.

Jane turns away from the fridge and unknowingly, also from the back entrance of the club.

" Listen _Isabella, _I don't care about your stupid books, or your stupid friendship with Alec, I don't understand why he likes you, and quite frankly I don't care because there is no reason on earth that he would ever choose _you _over_ me! _ So don't think for a second that you get special treatment for being able to write some words on some paper! It's not even a real Job!" She ranted on, her words mocking and her tone sneering. Jane had a habit on going on rants that made absolutely no sense to anybody, they usually had nothing to do with the current topic of conversation and usually ended with an insult thrown towards me.

I rolled my eyes when while she continued her rant. In essence, she wanted me to take my break later, to go back to work now, and I'm pretty sure the insult about my being an author was just for shits and giggles, so I do what I do every night, I swallow down my urge to scream insults at her and instead, stand up, straighten the issued uniform of a white shirt, a black skirt and a pair of black ballet flats.

Ignoring her, I walk past Jane and out into the bar. Everything was exactly the same as when I left for my break, the club was crowded, filled with drunk college students grinding on each other like nobody else was in the room, the waitresses on shift were frazzled-with the exception on Jane, if course, there was one difference, the light was on in the private VIP suite.

Solar Eclipse was the newest and most poopular club in New York City, it could hold well over five thousand people, it had three bars, six private suites that are usually reserved by wealthy businessmen who want to win a contract by woo-ing them with drinks, women, a view and more drinks- and three dance floors over four different floors.

Each private room has a different theme. The most popular private suite it the ice room, the walls are painted an ice blue, and covered by sheer white drapes. Against the walls sit long white leather couches. The white couches faced the private bar.

The red room, suite number two, had an L shaped red couch, a white table and more red chairs. The walls are painted a Ruby red and there is a mirror hung above the couch. It too, has a personal bar.

The Purple Room had an area for dancers to entertain, it had a private bar and one wall was covered with poles, to make sure that the businessmen "really enjoyed their time here". Alecs words, not mine. The walls were covered with wallpaper the colour of Amethyst.

The Sapphire room was again, set up in a similar way. Private bar, blue walls, white seating.

The following two rooms are the least popular, but they are all filled on the busy nights. If you have a suite booked, you are guarenteed entrance to the club, and in New York, all the college students want is to be allowed in.

It is well known in New York, that if you get into Solar Eclipse, you get into the gossip magazines. This is because the club is generally filled with the rich, the famous, and the wanna-be rich and famous.

The Emerald room is the least popular, but Alec can't find it in himself to change the decor, don't ask me why, because I hate that room above all others.

After the ice room, my favourite suite is definitely the obsidian room. It was the most private and usually was only used by couples or businessmen who wanted their contracts kept silent.

I walk behind the bar, nodding to James in greeting. James is the newest bartender, apparently he worked in one of Alec's other bars in New York and was brought over here until we can replace Garret, the old bartender.

James has only been here a couple of weeks, but he is by-far the best bartender the club has had, he flirts with all the female customers, making them want to come back-if even just to see his beautiful face. What they women that came to the bar didn't know, was that James was in a very serious, long-term relationship with his boyfriend, Laurent.

I serve the customers for another hour, my headache increasing with each passing minute.

Jane had left not long after interrupting my break, claiming she had important business to atend to and that she would be back later. James didn't appreciate Janes' leaving early. Apparently the only one in the club who hated Jane more than I did id James. I'll admit, we bonded over our hatred, I like to think it strengthend our friendship.

Half an hour before the end of my shift, Angela, the acting head waitress due to Janes absence, came over to me in a hurry, her face excited but wary.

" Bella? I know, I know, your shift is ending soon...but...I need a favour" She murmured. I could barely hear her over the music, but I could see the wicked glint in her eye. Angela was up to something.

"What kind of favour?" I asked, immediately wary.

" Listen, Alec is in the Obsidian room with his boss, they need a private waitress and bartender, Jane isn't here and I'm already booked in for the red room. Heidi and Tanya are already swamped here, plus Peter called in sick, he and Charlotte are both down with the flu. You're the only one who can do it! Please? Alecs' boss is really good looking, at least you'd have something good to look at while you work. Oh! It's Alec! You could bring a notebook and write while they talk! They won't need you to do much I don't think...please?" She begged, using her puppy eyes. I cringed, I was really tired and I would no-doubt be even later getting home if this meeting went on too long.

I huffed a sigh as agreement, which caused Angie to squel in thanks, her eyes alight with gratefulness. I sigh again, and reach under the bar for my handbag. Throwing it over my shoulder, I wave goodbye to James as he flirts shamelessly with a blonde across the bar, unknowingly leading her on. He never did know how good-looking he was, which was something I always found amusing. Watching him accidently break some young girls heart by not responding to their advances was always funny.

I climb the stairs towards the suite, my eyes heavy with tiredness. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a flash of bronze.

_**A/N: Please review, let me know what you think. Good? Bad? Ok? This fic is not being beta'd so I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

"**When my eyes meet his gaze as we're sitting here staring at each other, time stops. Those eyes are piercing mine, and I can swear at this moment he senses the real me. The one without the attitude, without the facade"****  
****―****Simone Elkeles****,**_**Perfect Chemistry**_

I knocked gently on the door to the suite before entering. It wouldn't be the first time someone named the wrong suite and a waitress-usually me-would wander in dury a meeting or make-out session. Thankfully, the few times that has happened, I managed to save myself some embarrasment by claiming that I was "Making sure their every need was being met". To this day, Angie still hasn't let me live one particular incident down. Lets just say, it involved a celebrity couple and me walking in at the worst possible time. If you know what I mean.

I slid the door open after hearing Alec call out his admittence. Nodding in greeting, I wander behind the bar and begin making a rum and coke, already knowing it is what Alec will order. Whoever Alec was having his meeting with, he hadn't come in yet and that worried me. Was he going to be late? Was I going to have to get a cab home? I usually got a lift home with Angela, but I knew if I was going to be kept behind, she would leave without me. Not out of spite, but because she had to pick up her daughter from the babysitter and if she was late, she had to pay an extra forty bucks and on her waitressing wages and the little amount of child support her ex pays, there was no way she could afford pay the extra charge.

Lilly came before me and I understood that.

I make my way towards the table that Alec was sat at and hand him his drink.

He thanks me and sends me an appreciative smile while pouring over some files. I stand beside the table, waiting for him to realise I wouldn't be moving until he acknowledged me. He noticed that I hadn't left and looked up, confused.

"Whats up Bella?" He asked, a slight smile on his face

"Alec, No offence, but how long are you planning on staying here? My shift ends in fifteen and I need to know if I need to organise a lift home" I reply, an apologetic smile in place.

Alec frowns and look at the clock behind me, a calculating look plastered on his face.

"Uh, sorry Bells, this will probably go on for a couple of hours. Theres going to be a few more people joining us than I originally thought...Wait! Where's Jane? I though she was down to work tonight? She's coming home with me, so she can work the room instead, right?" He smiles, as though he has solved my problem. I groan. Nothing good ever comes from telling the boss that his girlfriend whom he idolises, has skipped out on her shift. Again.

"No can do Mr. Boss Man. She left a while ago. I'll go tell Angie to leave as soon as her shift ends" I reply, doing my best to keep my tone upbeat and chipper, not wanting to show Alec my deep-seated hatred for his girlfriend.

Jane is a walking contradiction! Always spewing crap about women being independent and never taking money from men and working hard! And then she can be seen-often-asking Alec for a couple of hundred bucks to buy a new dress or new shoes. She is seen skipping out on her shifts or coming late and leaving early! For the love of all that is good and Holy, she lives with him, he pays the bills, he bought her a car, he buys her clothes and shoes and accessories! Heaven forbid she actually has to work for a living! She doesn't know how good she has it!

I turn my back and quickly leave the room before Alec explodes. Recently,all has not been well in paradise with those two, rumour round the club is that he caught her trying to proposition a good friend of Alecs' and that this friend told her where to shove her offer. Serves her right I say, but then again, who am I to judge, as far as she is concerned I just a "Lowly stupid poor girl from the back ass of no-where". Which I guess is true, I am from the middle of no-where. Just a small town in Washington, and I do mean small. Nearly nobody has heard of it. Forks. I mean come on. Less than four thousand people. Three hours away from Seattle, the only thing unique about Forks is that it is the wettest place in the continental U.S. I know, really party stopper!

I quickly find Angie, she was on her way up to the red room when I caught her. I quickly explain to her that I'd be catching a cab and that she can leave whenever her shift is over.

As I make my way back to the suite, outside the door I'm blocked by two men in suits. Two large men in suits. And they wore _very _scary expressions. When I asked them to move, the wouldn't. When I explained that I'm the waitress/ bartender, they still wouldn't move. So I did what I what I had to do, I charmed them with my wit and sparkling personality. And when that didn't work, I tazered them. I think my dad would have been proud, his baby girl taking down two men, both twice my size.

I stepped over their groaning bodies and slid into the room. Six shocked faces were looking at me, behind me and then at Alec, who smiled, shook his head at me, and said: "Bella, how many times do I have to tell you, stop tazering guys in my club! I'm seriously worried that one might fall on you! I don't need you sueing my ass!"

Ah, theres my Alec! Always worrying about the right things!


	3. BabyMama

**Chapter three**

I smiled at the men in the room as I walked towards the table to ask for their orders. I ruffled Alecs' hair as I sauntered up behind him. He leaned his head back and glared playfully at me.

"Didn't I tell you to stop using the damn tazer while on shift? You're killing me here Bells!" He moaned. I laughed. The men at the table watched our interaction with rapt attention.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Mr. Boss Man, but...I _am _off shift...as of three minutes ago. Do you know what that means? That means that those two douches out there blocked me from coming to do my job for _fifteen minutes!_ So I am now Fifteen minutes behind schedule, which means I am going to get home at least fifteen minutes later than I was already going to be! So _excuse me _for being less than impressed with their attempts to make me even later!" I rant back at Alec while going around the table taking orders. I was in a bad mood and nothing was going to change that. _How dare they? I'm going to dead on my feet by the time I get home tonight!_

"Eh, Bells, I know your pissed...and you have every right to be. I know this is all Janes fault..but...em...you might be kept even later" Alec muttered while cringing, obviously remembering the last time this happened. I made Alec give me two weeks paid vacation.

My shift had ended at eight. I didn't get off til four. In the morning. I had already worked the entire day as a waitress, bartender and cleaner. I had come in at six AM to clean and set up. While at night, solar eclipse is a club, during the day it is a respected place to hold private meetings. Businesses from all over the city book weeks in the advance to hold their meetings there. Why? I have no idea, but they do.

After cleaning I was a private bartender and waitress for three different meetings. I then had to set up the bar for the club. However, instead of going home at eight like I was supposed to, I then had to work Janes shift. I was on my feet for twenty two hours bar an hours break.

"What?" I ask, horrified. I would have to quit if this shit kept happening. I knew I didn't need the job, but for most part I enjoyed it. I had become close friends with Angela and Alec was a really great guy -to work for and in general. He would do anything for you if you were is friend or if you worked him.

"Well, its just, my boss got called away, and we can't start the meeting without him, so, you might be home later than you already thought." Alec said to me.

I groan as I make my way back to the bar to get the man their drinks. So far, none of them had spoken to me, but most were watching me with wary but curious expressions. I wan't impressed at all but I decided to mess with Alecs head. On returning to the table with the drinks, I mutter uninteligable words for most part, but when I get around towards Alec, I begin to whisper, "stupid...douche..better get over-time..vacation time...pregnant with his baby...being mean to his baby-mama...told me we were going to be married...loved me...meant to be together.."

The men gasped as I passed when they heard "My heartbreaking muttering", their eyes widening as they process what I was saying. By the time I got to the bottom of the table, to were Alec was sitting the other men were under the impression that I was pregnant with Alecs child and that he had made false promises about love and marriage. I smiled to myself, serves him right. I would eventually tell the men that I was messing with their heads, but not until Alec apologised for messing with my sleep pattern. Again.

When Alec saw my smile he paled. He watched me carefully, searching my eyes for something. I'm not sure what he was looking for but I know what he saw. Mischief, pride, smugness, and some humour would be evident, of that I was sure.

Alec groaned. He knew I had done something, something that he knew was going to make him regret letting me start to work here.

" What did you do?" He asked quietly, though I knew the others were listening.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything...baby-daddy" I replied, a sly smirk on my face.

"Come on, I know you did someth-What? What did you just call me? Baby-daddy? What are you talking about? What do you mean?" He questioned, paniced, he voice rising . I laughed. He was already regreting it. He knew I could do it again, and thats what I wanted. I wanted him to know that I didn't appreciate his girlfriend messing with me.

I give him a look. He looks at the table, he knew I was pissed that this happened to me again. I didn't deserve this and I didn't know what it was that I had done to make Jane hate me so much.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'll tell her to get her act together or I'll give her the boot. She can like it or lump it. But please, just tell them that I'm not your 'baby-daddy' ok? That can really mess with a guys image!" Alec whined.

I squealed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And listen, if you ever giv her the boot, I know a great girl, you two would really hit it off! She's tall, beautiful, funny, smart, the perfect girl!" I turn to the men at the table "I'm not pregnant, I've never slept with Alec-he's not my type-and he never promised me love or marriage, I was messing with his head." I state. Clearly, the men at the table didn't quite understand that I was trying to teach Alec a lesson, however the did find the relief that flooded Alecs face to be humourous. They all laughed. Even Alec began to find the humour in it and joined in with the laughing. I turned and headed back to the bar to begin to make the sandwiches that I would serve with the drinks. As I turned, a voice from behind me spoke.

"I'm glad you all find something funny, but I don't see the humour in the fact that my two best men are currently lying on the floor groaning! What the _Hell _is going on here?" The voice was angry. Very angry. I twirled around and faced the door. There, stood a man...a very good-looking man. He was tall, with strong, wide shoulders and a well muscled abdomin that could be seen through his grey shirt. He had dazzling green eyes and unruly bronze locks. He wore a grey shirt, black dress pants, some dress shoes-also in black- a leather jacket, that, might I add, fit _very well. He was gorgeous._

"Whoops. That might me my fault..I tazered them" I reply sweetly, a look of innocence on my face.

The look of anger on the Gods face had quietened the men in the room, but my response had caused the God to go in a state of near-shock.

"You...tazered them?" He responed, his tone questioning.

"Uh huh!" My voice chipper and excited. "I took them down really easily! They went down like two big, dumb sacks of potatoes" I laugh for two reasons, the first that the look of shock,awe and anger on his face was hilarious, and the second was the fact that just after I spoke, Alec groaned loudly and began to bang his head against the wooded table, repeatedly, while asking God "why him".

**A/n: Just a quick question: Did anyone go onto my profile and look at the links? If so I will add to them as I go along, if not I will remove them as they aren't needed. I hope you liked it. Please review :)**


	4. Cake

_** Chapter four**_

"**I am intrigued by the smile upon your face, and the sadness within your eyes"_  
―_Jeremy Aldana**

The God was not happy. Not even a little bit. He stalked forward towards the table and sat at the top, directly opposite Alec-who was still banging his head against the table, begging God to "make it end".

I have a feeling that Alecs head banging may be due to something I did.

Hmmm...

I wonder what I did?

Oh yeah...I promised I'd stop tazering people...

Oh well, my bad.

I could apologise...maybe make him a pie?

But, then again, in my defence, he _did_ say that I couldn't tazer people _while on shift._ I'm not on shift...but I should still apologise...yeah, if I apologise now, make him a cake or something tomorrow and bring it in when I come in for my shift..maybe I can talk to him about Jane...Yes, best make a cake.

I skipped towards the table as one of men began to hand out files, reports and pens.

I smiled at everyone, including the pissed-off-but-still-completey-gorgeous-I-kind-of-want-to-lick-him-God.

"What can I get you?" I ask, smiling sweetly.

"Get me a beer tuts" one of the replies, almost instantly. I froze. _Did he just call me __**"Tuts"? **_

Before I can respond to the insult, Alec groans loudly. I watch as he rests his head in his hands and his elbows are placed on the table. He is not-so-quietly begging God. Again.

I didn't even know he was religious.

"Dear Lord, what have I done? I don't deserve this! I know I've done some bad things in my life, I know I've done things that I regret, but _why now?_ I've gone to church every week, I give to the poor! I work hard! Yes, I do illegal things but that doesn't mean I deserve _this!_ It would have been fine if Jane had done her fuckin' job! But Nooo, she _had _to go shopping! She _had_ to screw Bella over! Bella _had_ to tazer the two dickheads! Edward _had_ to walk in at that precise moment! Stupid Mike _had_ to call her tuts!"

Alec continues to pray, his voice lowered, his words mumbled.

The Gods' name is Edward. Huh. Edward.

Edward.

Ed-ward.

Eddie.

No, definitely not an Eddie.

Hmm..

What to call him, what to call him?

I put aside my current issue and try to think of something that will make Alec feel better. The few things I knew would definitely make Alec feel better was alcohol, food and Jane. Well...maybe, right now, not Jane.

I walked towards the bar, pour another Rum and coke and deliver it in front of Alec with military precision. I pat his shoulder and ruffle his hair, trying to make him feel better.

"Alec, you want me to make you a cake?" I whispered while the men at the table looked on. The dick who called me tuts looked offended, the other men looked confused, amused or down-right surprised.

The God looked amused. Huh, I bet he has a soft spot for Alec. I mean, in all honesty, who doesn't? The guy is _adorable!_

Alec moaned and nodded. "It has to be chocolate though, since you are going to get me very near fired" He replied, sounding very tired.

I smirked to myself, The God wouldn't fire him, He would fire _me. _

"Ok Alec, chocolate it is. I'll bring it in tomorrow ok?" I asked, smiling at his boyish grin.

"Thanks Bells" He smiles while taking a gulp of his drink.

I smirked and walked back over to the guy who had called me tuts.

I ran my nails over his shoulder, smiling my flirty little smile. The guy smirked and leaned back in his chair, obviously thinking I was flirting.

I ran my hands through his hair and smiled sweetly.

Clutching his hair in my fist, I propel his face forward and it hits the table with a thump. I repeat this action twice more-up until the time Alec growls at me, telling me to stop. I lean down to the side of his bleeding head, and whisper in his ear. "If you ever insult me again, I will drug you, drag you into a dark alley and I will do unspeakable things to you. I will make you scream, cry, bleed and weep. You will beg me for mercy before I am even half-way through with you. I will use every thing I have ever been taught by my cop for a father, self-defence teacher for a mother and science major for a college roommate.

Do you know that their are _many substances _that are untracable in tox screens that can render a body immobile? I know a lot of them, don't you doubt that. Ever. If you ever disrespect me again, I will make sure you live to regret it. Do you understand me?" I ask again, my hand having a painfully strong hold on is balls, and my other hand was still gripping his hair.

He moaned and nodded, tears streaming down his face.

"Good" I said chipperly. "I'm glad we understand each other" I continue, a wide smile on my face. I release his hair and balls.

The God looks shocked, Alec looks amused and the other men all look scared shitless.

Good.

I glance at The Green Eyed God. He was watching me, his eyes intrigued.

He hadn't expected me to deal with the dick.

Our eyes meet.

Thats right, Edward. I don't need protection. I don't need a man to fight my battles.

I'm Bella Swan.

I'm strong.

I will never need a man to help me. Not again. Not after last time.

I've got balls of steel.

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed, sorry for the wait, please review. Oh, also, I have to ask, If the guest reviewer who stated that I get a beta is reading this, I ask you why? Have I got terrible spelling? Bad grammar? Or is it just that my updates aren't really fast? I'm not trying to be rude, I honestly want to know.**


	5. Meeting Heidi

Chapter five:

When a woman is talking to you, listen to what she says with her eyes._**  
**_**Victor Hugo**

After the incident with "Mike" as Alec called him, the rest of the meeting progressed without any issues. I made my way behind the bar, scribbling away in my notebook, barely even able to read my own chicken-scratch writing, only venturing out when one of the men wanted another drink or when they got hungry.  


That's right. I am the woman in the 'Kitchen' making the men some 'samiches' as James would say. He found the whole phenomenon to be hilarious. To this day, I don't understand his humour. Sometimes it was morbid, sometimes it was childish, and sometimes James just found something completely random absolutely, unbelievably hilarious.

The room was fairly silent; the men were talking in hushed tones, the only one that was talking in a normal voice was Alec, and looking back, I think that was his first really public show of his trust in me.

Alec knew my dad was a cop-or at least, had been a cop. He knew that I was raised with morals, raised to uphold the law to the best of my abilities in my day-to-day life, and even then, he never lied to me. He knew I knew that he did some illegal things, and he knew I would never tell anyone. I was loyal to him, I trusted him, and he trusted me.

To this day, I still do.

It was 2 AM when my phone buzzed along the counter. With the silence in the room, the buzzing seems ridiculously loud. The hushed voices stopped immediately, The Green Eyed Gods eyes narrowed in suspicion. He looked every man at the table in the eye with one eyebrow raised, as if to say "Well, are you going to answer it and disrespect me, or are you going to ignore whoever is calling you and apologise profusely and beg me for forgivness?"

Well, the joke was on him. I was going to answer the phone whether he liked it or not.

Grabbing the phone from the counter, I dropped my notebook into my bag and sauntered around the bar, heading towards the exit.

"A-hem" A throat cleared behind me.

Hmmm..to respond or to ignore...respond...or...ignore...

I continue forward, purposefully igoring whoever cleared their throat.

"A-hem" He repeated, this time louder.

Once again, I ignored him, knowing that it would piss whoever it was off even more so than my phones' buzzing did.

"Waitress!" He called, he voice showing his aggravation.

I stilled, turned, and raised an eyebrow and tapped my foot, intentionally trying to piss him off.

It wasn't the God, instead, it was a short, sweaty balding man.

"Waitress, where are you going?" He questioned, his tone now impatient and annoyed, as if I had made it my personal mission to annoy him.

I hadn't.

But maybe, in the future, I would.

It would serve him right.

Asshole.

"I _was _trying to be polite by leaving the room to answer my phone. If you'd prefer, I would gladly answer it right here, right now, and let you listen into my conversation!" I replied, my tone ice-cold. Sarcasm was also evident in my response.

Alec smiled gently, knowing that I _had _been trying to be polite. He shook his head, the smile still evident.

"How do we know that you won't tell the person whose calling you about what we are talking about?" I asked, as if their was a big conspiracy going on.

Alec snorted. Loudly.

"Alright, how about I answer it here, and put it on loudspeaker?" I offered, knowing exactly who was on the phone.

"Fine" He replied, a smug smile on his lips. As if he had won a big argument.

I accepted the incoming call, and as I promised, I put it on loudspeaker.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice polite, my tone even.

"Bella? It's me! It's Heidi! I got off shift not long after you did! How are you girl? I need a favour!" Heidi giggled, her words were slurred. She was drunk. And she was happy, elated in fact. I grinned, drunk Heidi was always fun to mess with.

"Sure thing, hun, what's up?" I replied, smiling widely.

"You know how you hate Jane? I was wondering, do you think Alec will break up with her,? Cause if he does, then I can finally whoop her butt without getting fired! Stupid Jane...she _sucks! _Don'tcha' think? I mean, Bi-otch! I wish Alec would break up with her...he's such a nice guy, I know, I know, I'm picky! But if Al wasn't my boss, I would _totally _hit that! Wouldn't you?" Heidi asked, her drunk logic amusing me to no end.

"I can't say I would, he's a bit nice for me, you know, all about the chick, I need a guy who would occasionally take control, you know? I love me a bad-boy! Oh, and Alec's hair is too short, I like something I can grip!" I joke back, giving Alec a wink to show him I'm joking. The balding man was starting to regret picking on me. I could tell by the nice pink shade he was turning.

"Oh man, Bells baby, I bet he is great in bed though! Ummm...yum!" She giggled. Alec blushed. Edward laughed, loudly. His emerald eyes glittering with humour.

"I'll tell you what hun, I'll subtly encourage Alec to dump the wench and then I'll set you up on a blind date once you find a new job. How's that?" I asked, smile directly at Alec, my eyebrow raised.

Edward looked between us like it was an interesting tennis match. Alec smiled softly, nodded minimally and his shoulders slumped in realisation. He was too good for Jane. He'd dump Jane. _Finally!_

I smiled. I had won. I had always thought Heidi would be perfect for Alec, now, I would get what I wanted, and so would Heidi.

Heidi and I said our goodbyes and I hung up. I turned to the fat balding man who was now looking pretty pissed off. I gave him a look. "Are you happy now? You heard my god-damn conversation."

The guy frowned. Alec watched, his eyes wary. He didn't know how I'd react to such an invasion of my privacy.

The other men stayed silent, even douche-bag Mike.

The room was silent and I stood still, about six feet away from the bald guy. He stubbornly stayed silent, and the look on his face implied that even the implication of him needing to apologise offended him.

The room stayed silent until he spoke up. He being Edward.

"Apologise. Now." Edwards tone was even. He hadn't raised his voice at all, he was perfectly calm. However, something in his voice sent a shiver down my spine. He was definitely in control. He was the leader. That was something I had always been attracted to.

Shit. I am screwed, I thought to myself.

"I apologise ma'am, I had no right to question you." Bald guys tone was not happy. He was most certainly reluctant to apologise. I smiled internally.

I nodded, accepting his apology.

I wandered back behind the bar and the men went back to the meeting.

I had picked up my notebook again, and began adjusting my main characters personality. He suddenly became much more..in control.

I don't know how long I had been writing before Alec called my name. The guys needed another round of drinks and sandwiches. It was already ten minutes to 4 AM.

As I glanced around the table as I deposited the drinks and sandwiches, my eyes met Edwards. I smiled gratefully, and he offered me a brief soft smile in response. He quickly went back to his meeting, and I had no doubt that I was the only one who had even noticed he had redirected his attention for that brief moment.

I would never admit this to anybody, but that brief, soft smile sent my heart into flutters.

I know. Even _I _cringed when I realised.

I had a _crush._

_**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review. Feel free to give ideas about how you want this to proceed, I'm always open to suggestions :)**_


	6. The cat

_**Chapter six:**_

_**Wise men don't need advice. Fools won't take it.  
Benjamin Franklin**_

It was bright outside by the time the men had finished their meeting and

It was a nearly six when I got to leave the club as I had to log my hours, clean up the suite and tidy up after the men.

Despite the fact that it had been over an hour since the men had left the suite and ended the meeting, some of them were hanging around downstairs at the bar. Alec was tending to their needs so I wouldn't have to and I was glad to see that the men had switched to non-alcoholic drinks, after all, it was six in the morning.

Carrying the last few trays and my bag downstairs, I call out a good night towards the men that are still around. Alec returns my goodbye and adds that I have a week paid leave for doing this favour for him. I smiled, I may not _need _to work here, but with a boss as awesome as Alec, I really didn't want to quit.

I was surprised as I made my way towards the exit, a hand reached out and caught my arm.

Edward gently pulled me back and reached around me, opening the door for me andallowing me to exit before him.

_I guess chivalry isn't dead._

I smiled and nodded in thanks and he smiled back in response. His smile was just as beautiful as his face.

He soft pink lips curled slightly higher on one side than the other making his gorgeous smile slightly crooked. His teeth were straight and white, his smile bright and cheerful, as if he had been given great news.

His happiness lit up his face, making his eyes glitter in the bright sunlight.

Strangely enough, seeing his bright, cheerful, relaxed smile made me smile in return. He look like he was in a really good mood and for some reason, that improved my mood too.

Simply seeing that Edward was happy made me happy, and deep down, that worried me.

I didn't know much about the guy. I knew he was Alec's boss. I knew that he had these unbelievably beautiful Emerald green eyes that seemed to pierce into my very core, reading my soul as if it was an open book.

I knew that he liked to drink Scotch. I knew that he was a leader, that he could command a room with just a look, that he could make grown men do his bidding with a simple order.

He was in control. He was also into something very illegal. He had to be. He was Alec's Boss. Alec's _Boss!_

As I pondered what I knew about Edward, he was busy flagging down a cab for me. _How did he know I didn't drive myself to work?_

When the cab pulled up. Edward opened the door for me, like a gentleman.

_Hmmm, a gentleman. He must have been raised well, _I think to myself.

I thank him quietly, unsure of what and why he was doing what he was doing. _Why is he being nice? What does he want?_

While I settle myself into the back seat, getting comfortable for the short ride back to my apartment, Edward leans in the drivers side window and speaks th the driver very quietly. The driver nods and smiles, evidently agreeing to whatever Edward has asked. I frown, why were they talking in hushed tones?

_What didn't he want me to know?_

Before I can interject, Edward pulls away from the window and takes a step back, effectively allowing the driver to pull out.

I watch Edward back away slowly, his eyes glued to mine as the driver pulls away.

I feel like he can see through me, to my very soul.

Fear shoots through me. He doesn't look away, he stares, as if waiting for me to answer an unasked question.

I break eye contact first. I couldn't keep the contact anymore, it was too much.

I needed answers first, but for the answers, I needed to know the questions, and Edward was the only one who knew the questions.

I don't know why I needed answers to unasked questions. I guess it was just a personal trait I posess. Curiousity. Yes. I was curious. That was all.

I wanted to know more about him. More about Edward. No. I _Needed _to know more about Edward.

The cabbie pulls up outside my apartment building, but I don't remember ever giving him my address. As I pull out my purse to pay him, he waves me off.

"No need miss, that boyfriend of yours already paid me, gave me a nice tip too. That's a good man you got for yourself."

I frown. Edward paid for me. Why? Did he think I couldn't take care of myself? I most certainly can!

My anger at Edwards arrogance soon gives way to even stronger curiousity. Now, more than ever, I needed to know him. I needed answers. I needed the questions that his eyes held.

I thought that if I got my answers, I would be fine. I would simply walk away, curiousity sated.

I was wrong.

As my plan formed, I forgot to one tiny but crucial piece of information.

_**Curiousity Killed The Cat.**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I hope you liked it. I apologose for any gramatical or spelling errors. Please review :) Any suggestions or questions welcome :)**_


	7. Dreams

**Chapter seven :**

**Dreams**

"When you cease to dream you cease to live."**  
Malcolm Forbes**  


Links on profile. 

Once the cab pulls away from the curb, I let myself into the apartment building. My feet drag as I make my way towards the elevator. My pondering about questions, answers and schemes have drained the last of my energy.

My apartment is cold when I enter, but the sight of the rising sun lifts my spirits minimally. The colours that are spread across the sky, as if by an artist with his brush, remind me of home.

I don't bother eating or showering before falling into bed, my clothes long forgotten on my bedroom floor.

I sigh deeply in relief when my head hits my pillow. The smell of lavender, freesia and jasmine surrounds me as I drift off to sleep.

~~~~~My saviour~~~~~

I'm running.

Being chased.

But searching.

Forest surrounds me.

Graveyards.

Darkness.

Voices.

Pain.

Falling. I'm falling.

It was a trap. A bad idea.

But I get back up again. Continue searching.

What am I looking for?

I'm afraid. Terrified.

The voices cease to exist.

Silence.

I stop running. I'm no longer in the forest.

I passed the graveyards long ago.

Roads. Endless roads.

I don't know why I'm running.

My chaser long out run.

I don't know who I am looking for.

Desperately searching.

My surroundings change.

No longer roads...

Homes...pets...children...

Happiness...

Elation...

Comfort...

Warmth...

I'm so warm.

But change...too much change...not happy anymore...

Fear returns...

As do the roads...

The silence remains.

I run again. Following the roads.

I am still searching.

The silence is almost deafening.

There is a fork in the roads.

A choice?

Confusion overcomes me.

Choices.

Decisions.

"Bella! Bella!" He calls.

Who calls?

Who's there?

I turn.

Heart racing.

Palms sweating.

Green eyes.

Choices.

Decisions.

~~~~~My savior~~~~~

I wake at three in the afternoon. My body covered in sweat, my heart racing, my breathing shallow. My body tense.

_What the Hell was that about?_

I groan loudly, relaxing my body back into my bed. My sheets were damp. I stretch my muscles, my arms raised above my head, my back arched.

I'm tired but I know that I need to get up now. Mainly because I'm hungry, but also because in order to eat, I need to go grocery shopping. My apartment was currently empty where food is concerned.

I drag myself out of bed, wearing only my underwear. I search my closet for some clean clothes and skip to the bathroom down the hall.

My shower was heavenly, the smell of my strawberry shampoo was soothing and the hot water washed away my sweat and any remaining worries of my dream.

By 4 o'clock I am sitting on my couch making a list of what I need to buy from the store.

I found put the hard way in college that lists make life_ a hell of a lot _easier.

My hair is damp and in a messy bun on the top of my head. My jean clad legs are still stiff from the late night at work and the dull ache in the back of my head seems to be making me its permanent home.

As I ponder what else I need, my eyes drift around my living room. It is homey. Thanks to the money I received for my books and my paychecks from the club, I have myself a nice little nest egg that allowed me to invest in a nice apartment which I have made my home.

After signing the lease on the apartment and paying two years rent up front, I spent two months decorating it to my liking.

The owner of the building was a nice old man who seemed fond of me. He looked at me like I was family and always appreciates the baked goods I send down to his apartment on a weekly basis. Anyway, he gave me free reign to decorate however I like as long as I didn't change the structure of the apartment.

As I look aroung the room, I am reminded of the changes I wanted to make. New curtains, a glass table, some throw pillows, maybe some new cooking equipment for the kitchen.

My list soon lengthens and I'm finally sure that I'm not forgetting anything.

I grab my handbag and list and leave my apartment, jogging towards the elevator while mentally planning out my meals for the next week, what goodies I'll make for the landlord, Alec and family on the fifth floor and what errands I need to run while out today.

I had totally forgotten about Edward and my crazy dream, for which I was very glad.

**A/N: Please review. This story isn't Beta'd. I hope you liked it. Questions: Have you ever used the links on my profile page? Do you find them helpful? Or should I stop trying to show you what everything looks like and delete the links? :) Please answer these questions :) If you do I'll...give you a treat and introduce Edward again soon ;)**


	8. Lights

**Chapter eight:  
**

**To see the world in a different light.**

"**I guess at night, you see things in a different light"**

I was nearly finished with myshopping when I stopped at a small cafe for a drink. I had bought some throw pillows, ordered a beautiful glass table, bought a new rug and a bunch of new kitchen appliances that will all be delivered in a few days. I was quite proud of my purchases. I thought it was all going to work well in my apartment.

The streets were busy as I made my way to the Hole-in-the-wall cafe. The one shopping bag I had was fairly light, holding only some books, a few paint swatches and some paintbrushes.

As I side-steppedan elderly man, I slide in through the door of the cafe and glanced around. The walls were painted a cream colour, whichis matched with a deep cherry wood of the chairs and counters well. It's warm and inviting. It's quaint, adorable and homey. It's just my style.

I order a hot chocolate and a piece of chocolate cake from the teenager that stands behind the counter.

I smile when he doesn't make eye contact and stumbles over his words as he tells me how much my order costs.

He's new here. I haven't met him before.

I smile gently at him as I pay for my drink and piece of cake.

He blushes.

I find a seat while the boy makes my hot chocolate. The room is nearly empty. The only other customers in the cafe were a pregnant blonde haired woman and a bronze haired woman. They were sitting together and both wore wedding rings. The bronze haired woman was beautiful, but older than the gorgeous blonde. They smiled and chatted together, obviously very friendly.

I smiled to myself as the pregnant woman gently ran her hand over her baby bump while talking to her friend.

As I waited for my drink and cake, I sat in the far corner, my back to the wall, my side facing the street and pulled out my notebook from my handbag.

I watch the people who walk past the window. As they go about their day-to-day lives. Coming and going. Talking, walking, cycling, holding hands,arguing,jogging, eating ice cream, drinking soda, wearing suits or tutu's, blondes and brunettes, redheads, green hair, pink hair, tall, short, thin, fat, different...but in the end, all the same.

People watching.

One of my favoritepast-times.

I scribble away, barely acknowledging the teenager as he delivers my order. The pregnant woman and her friend are long-since forgotten.

I lose myself in my words. My book. My story. What I want to say. What I want people to read. What I want people to learn. To remember. To understand.

I_want _people to _understand_. To see the world through my eyes. To see the world in a different light. To see it like _I _see it.

I write about pasts.

Secrets.

Lies.

Pain.

Heartbreak.

Love.

I write about the truth.

Forgiveness.

Revenge.

Family.

Happiness.

Regrets.

Guilt.

Acceptance.

Hope.

Faith.

_**Redemption.**_

I write about people.

Their dreams.

Aspirations.

Their personalities.

Their traits.

Their Hopes.

Their failures.

Their indiscretions.

Their fears.

I write about their actions. What they **do.**

What they say.

I write about hypocrisy.

I write about _me._

I write about my life.

My father. Charlie.

Renee.Who somewould call my "Mother".

I just call her Renee.

I'm lucky if she calls me by my name.

My childhood.

My friends.

I continue writing.

Scribbling.

I write about her pain.

Her art.

Her love.

Her lust.

Her hobbies.

Her fascination with colors...

Her fascination with _Him..._

_I just...I need to know **who **she is._

_I created her. But I can't name her. I can't control her. I can't control the plot. I can't control the storyline._

Looks like this one is writing itself.

She needs a name.

A name...

~~~~~My saviour~~~~~

It's nearly eight by the time I leave the cafe.

The two women haven't left yet.

I stop at the grocery store and buy stuff for dinner and some necessities.

I walk home, silently pondering what _Her _name will be.

It's important.

I have no doubt;this will be my best book yet.

It will be the most honest one yet.

By the time I get home, eat, tidy my bedroom and shower again, I'm exhausted.

I slide into bed, thoughts of names and meanings buzzing around in my brain.

Darkness consumes me.

My last thought before sleep overtakesis a surprising one.

The book...

It was about **me.**

Not based on me. Not snippets taken from my life.

It _was _me.

My fascination.

_MY _art.

Sleep overtakes mebefore those thoughts really have time to sink in.

Which I am extremely glad for.

**A/N: Please review :) Also, names anyone? Come on...shout'em out! This chapter was beta'd.**


	9. Speak

My saviour

Chapter nine

"Speak"

**"Real life is a funny thing, you know. In real life, saying the right thing at the right moment is beyond crucial. So crucial, in fact, that most of us start to hesitant for fear of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.  
But lately what I've begun to fear more than thats letting the moment pass without saying anything. I think you deserve to look back on your life without this chorus of resounding voicessaying, 'I could've but it's too late now'. **

**So there's a time for silence, and there's a time for waiting your turn. But if you know how you feel,****  
****and you so clearly know what you need to say, you'll know it. I don't think you should wait.****  
****I think you should speak now." -Taylor Swift**

The two weeks pass quickly. My book is writing itself, but my characters are still nameless.

This has never happened to me before.

It was driving me crazy!

Everywhere I went.

Everyone I met.

Names.

So many names...

Jane.

Sarah.

Hope.

Rashel.

Emily.

Taylor.

Serena.

Emma.

Nicole.

Lillian.

Jessica.

Lauren.

Sue.

Lara.

Lisa

Pamela.

There was too many.

Too many names.

Too many options.

Too many thoughts.

I was stressed.

Confused.

Tired.

I couldn't think straight.

The two weeks off had been great for my book's plot, the character's evolution.

Their growth.

It wasn't great for me.

I was distracted whenever I wasn't writing.

Edward.

What is it about Edward that just...fascinates me?

His hair?

His voice?

His presence?

His control?

No.

It was his eyes.

Those beautiful, haunting, jewel coloured eyes.

I shake my head and push my chair away from my desk. I needed air.

Yes.

I just needed some air, I just needed to get my head straight.

I grabbed a jacket off the back of my couch and headed for the door.

My keys and purse sat on the small table I kept by the door – a fool proof way to never lose them in an emergency, I found, was to keep them together in one sensible, memorable, easy-to-find and easy-to-see place.

Like beside the door.

I grab them both on my out, locking the door before heading for the stairs.

The exercise would do me good, I thought.

As I wondered the streets, I pondered everything.

My life.

My sacrifices.

My regrets.

My compromises.

I pondered all that I have done and all that I wish I had done.

All that I said and all that I wish I had said.

Should I have said something to him?

When he leaned through the window?

When he entered the room?

When he walked outside with me?

I hadn't said anything.

Why?

Was it fear?

Uncertainty?

Did I simply not want to speak?

Did _he _want me to say anything?

Even if I had spoken, what would I have said?

"_Hey, cool hair!"_

"_I like your eyes!"_

"_You want some cake?"_

"_Why were you late?"_

I would have asked inconsequential things. Of that, I have no doubt.

I would not have asked him what I really wanted to know.

_Who is he?_

_What does he do?_

_What does the look he has in his eyes really mean?_

_Why did he pay for my cab?_

_What does he do in his spare time?_

_Does he have hobbles?_

_Does he have a girlfriend?_

_A wife?_

As I wonder the streets some more, I make a promise to myself, if I ever see Edward again, I would not hold back. I would ask him what I wanted to know. I would find my answers.

Even if it killed me.

And if Edward was into the kinds of things I think he is into, it very well may kill me.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, please review. This chapter is not beta'd :).**


	10. A ride

My saviour

Chapter ten

I was glad to go back to go back to work after my two weeks off. I had nearly driven myself demented at home, constantly worrying about names.

I was in my usual work clothes when I entered the club at seven that evening. Angela had had the day shift so I knew before entering that nearly everything would already be set up. She was efficient like that.

The lights were all on, giving the dark club an unusual brightness. There was some waitresses milling around, busy prepping for the no-doubt busy night ahead.

Peter, our other barman, was on shift tonight and was washing glasses and wiping down the counter. Angela was on her cell, talking to her babysitter and Alec was sitting in one of the booths, a rum and coke in his hands, his face drawn.

"What's up?" I ask quietly as I slide into the booth across from him.

"I did it." He replied cryptically. As if I was supposed to know what he meant. Before I could interrupt, he cleared up my confusion.

"I broke up with Jane. It's been a week. She cried. Screamed. Said she was sorry. Cried some more. I kicked her out. I fired her. I just...I miss her Bells. What do I do?" He questioned. He sounded so sad and defeated, as if his entire world had fallen down around him. He had really loved her, pity she didn't treat him like he deserved.

"You stay busy. Keep working. Remember that Jane didn't love you like you loved her and that you can do _much _better than her. You redecorate your apartment, sell the car you bought for her, return any of the crap she left at your apartment and move on with your life. When you are ready to move on, I'll set you up on some dates with some really awesome girls who would be lucky to be with a guy like you. You'll get married and settle down. You'll have a bunch of mini-Alec's and you'll grow old. Once you are old, you'll start training one of your children to take over for you." I replied, smiling slightly.

He should have known that I would outline basically his entire future for him.

Alec laughed softly. "That sounds great, actually."

"Of course it does!" I snarked, "I came up with it!"

I smiled and winked before leaving him be.

I wandered into the lockerroom and changed my shoes and hung up my bag before coming back into bar.

***My saviour***

It was ten o'clock when the large men in suits arrived. They filed into the club in two lines on either side of Edward, going immediately upstairs into the obsidian room, not even glancing at all the young, dancing women who called out to them, encouraging them all to come dance with them.

Alec left his office as Edward and his entourage arrived, leading the way upstairs.

I wasn't on private waitressing shift tonight, Heidi was, so I didn't have to follow the men upstairs.

According to the new waitress, the one Alec hired to replace Jane, Edward and his men had come here once a week for the past two weeks at around the same time.

Apparently the week I was privately waitressing was an unusually late night, for those guys too.

***My saviour***

I had a busy night, the place was full and the second anyone left, there was someone in their spot immediately.

Drinks upon drinks were being poured and served, the music was loud and constant, the DJ was having the time of his life, playing anything and everything he could get his hands on. Pop, rock, punk-rock,swing, jazz. You name it, at one point of another, he has probably played it, which is why he is definitely the most popular DJ the club has ever had.

It was almost two when the men in suits, Edward and Alec left their meeting and came downstairs.

The men took three different tables around the bar, each with a different vantage point of all the exits while still having a perfect view of Edward who had sat in a booth with Alec, laughing and smiling together.

I didn't have much time to gaze at Edwards gorgeous-ness as I was run off my feet for nearly the whole night. It was was after three when we finally got all the dancers and drunks out of the club. The bar was a mess, alcohol had been spilled on the ground beside the bar, near the bathrooms and down the stairs. Broken glass and random broken heels from shows were scattered throughout the club.

The waitresses and I all began our slow clean-up as soon as the last patron had been herded out the door and placed in a cab for a ride home.

Somewhere in the last hour of work, Alec and Edward had dissappeared but I knew they couldn't have gone far. Edward's men where still here, sitting quietly in the corner sipping from their glasses of water and occasionally talking amongst themselves. They didn't bother us as we cleaned and we didn't bother them.

After cleaning and saying my goodbyes, I grabbed my bag from the lockerroom and left the club. I was outside waiting for a cab when Edward made his appearance.

The street was light by the street lamps and neon signs of the club while I waited outside. It was cold and wet, my jacket doing little to protect me.

Edward exited from the side entrance of the club alone, his goons still inside.

"Are you not cold?" He asked as he slid up beside me, staring at something down the street.

"I'm fine" I reply, unsure of what to say to him. I mean, I can't just come out and ask him questions, can I? Well, maybe I could, but he probably wouldn't give me any answers.

"Are you waiting for someone? Your boyfriend?" He asked quietly, his voice soft and soothing, almost melodic.

"What? No, no, I'm waiting for a cab, it's getting late." I said, hoping my voice didn't sound as squeaky to him as it did to me.

He stayed silent for a moment, neither of us looking at the other, but standing less than a foot apart. I could feel his body heat radiating from him, warming me slightly.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride. It's too late to be standing in the cold waiting for a cab that may not come." He stated calmly, as if I had absolutely no reason not to get in a car with him.

The idea was crazy, I barely knew him. I shouldn't get into a car with him. He could be some mass murderer for all I knew!

In the moment it took me to comprehend what he was saying, I had come up with dozens of reasons _not _to go with him, and only a couple to.

Of course, being a logical and sane person who cares about my safety, I agreed to the ride.

That being the logical choice. _Of course._

He drove me home in a black car, it was shiny and sleek, the interior black leather, heated seats and more buttons and knobs than I would ever know how to use.

The ride was quiet, I only spoke when giving him directions. He drove fast, his driving smooth and instinctual, as if he had driven that fast every day.

He pulls up outside my apartment building without a word, smiling slightly at me when I glance over.

"Thanks" I whisper, feeling as though if I speak normally our little bubble of silence will be totally destroyed.

"No problem, Bella." He answers, his voice just as quiet.

I don't move from my seat and he makes no move to make me. We just sit in comfortable silence for a little while, enjoying each others company.

The smell of his cologne invades the car, and I can honestly say that I have never smelled anything so nice in my entire life. The smell alone comforts and relaxes me.

"You seemed happy" I blurt out, "When you left your meeting tonight, I mean."

His confusion leaves his face, understanding taking over.

"Yeah, I got some good news tonight, that's all." He smiles softly as he speaks, almost smugly.

We continued our conversation for a while, never varying from the fairly safe topics of work, hobbies, family and recent events.

The sun was rising when Edward surprised me. He asked me out. On a date. With him.

A date with him.

Me.

Go out.

On a date.

With him.

My shock was evident, making him laugh.

"What?" He laughed, "You didn't see it coming?" He winked.

I shook my head, it hadn't even registered as a possibility, not that I would tell him that.

"Well?" He questioned after I hadn't answered.

"I, well, I guess, sure. If you want." I stuttered out, not sounding nearly as confident as I wanted to. Inside, I was screaming YES YOU BEAUTIFUL MAN! TAKE ME! MAKE ME YOURS!

Of course, I would _never _say that out loud.

_That _would be embarrassing. Even for me.

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait, please review, hope to update soon. Check out profile for links :). This was not beta'd.**_


	11. The Dress

My saviour

Chapter eleven

"**First dates are awkward, first kisses are heavenly, first love is irreplaceable and first heartbreaks are unforgettable"**

I spent the following day keeping my mind off Edward.

Having slept soundly until noon, I woke to a full bladder and a grumbling stomach. After relieving myself, showering, eating and cleaning up after myself, I had nothing to do.

I spent hours cleaning, organising, re-organising, moving furniture, checking facebook, checking my email, vaccuming, writing, I showered again, I wrote out plot outlines of possible future books but everything went back to him.

Him.

Edward.

Cullen.

Edward Cullen.

The guy I had a date with.

I had a date with Edward Cullen.

As you can tell, I had a very productive day.

It was four in the afternoon when I had _finally _found something to distract me from Edward and his insanely gorgeous emerald green eyes.

Reading.

I had been reading "The Kite Runner" when my phone rang, the sharp generic tones jarring me out of my little world of Amir and his search for redemption.

"Hello?" I asked, noticing it was an unknown number.

"Bella? It's Edward. Am I interrupting anything?" Edward replied, his tone questioning, his voice quiet and calm

I shot up from my position on the couch, straightening my posture and smoothing my hair back – despite the fact the as he was on the phone to me, he obviously couldn't see me.

"What? No! No. You aren't interrupting anything, I was just doing some reading!" I rush to reply, mentally hitting myself for sounding so desperate for his attention.

"Oh, good! I was just calling to check if you were free Friday? I was thinking dinner and a show?" He asked, his smile evident through his voice.

Could he tell I was embarrassed?

Could he tell I wanted to jump his bones?

Could he tell that I had thousands of questions to ask him?

Could he tell that I was pacing up and down while he spoke to me?

Could he tell that inside, I was screeching in a tone so high pitched, even dogs couldn't hear it?

_God, I hoped not!_

"Dinner and a show? Sounds good" I replied, doing my best to keep my voice calm and collected, not letting him sense my excitement.

"What time?" I continued, mentally going through my closet, wondering if a shopping trip was in order.

Unfortunately for me, it seemed that a trip was in order. I would need a dress. I guess I could go easy on myself and just get a little black dress, they were suitable for most occassions, right?

"I'll pick you up at your place at seven. I'll see you then, Beautiful. Have a good week." He had hung up before I could agree. He _told _me what was going to happen and when.

A shiver ran down my spine. While I was naturally a very stubborn, opinionated woman, occassionally I found the man being in control to be a huge turn-on. Right now? I am _very _turned on.

****My Saviou****

The shopping excursion was a relatively painless experience. I found a short, elegant, black cocktail dress that fitted me like a glove and some high heels that looked great with the dress. I paid for both and headed home. It took all of two hours from leaving my apartment to returning.

I smiled to myself as I dressed on Friday night, I looked good and even I could admit it.

The black dress hugged my curves gently, without being too tight or too revealing. The high heels I had bought lengthened my legs just enough to give the "They-go-on-for-miles" look without giving the impression that the dress was too short.

My naturally brown curly hair was wrapped in an elegant,low, messy knot on the side of neck and my make-up was subtle but smoky.

I felt confident that I looked good enough to be seen on Edward Cullen's arm.

***My Saviour***

Edward knocked on my apartment door at exactly Seven o'clock. I strode towards the door, my quiet confidence allowing me to stay calm at his appearance and to continue slipping the small silver earrings into my ears.

"Oh, Hey Edward," I smiled as I opened the door, "I'll be ready in a second, let me just grab my bag!" I say before he can speak.

Twirling around rather gracefully in my heels, I pick up my clutch off the couch and quickly left my apartment, closing and locking my door before Edward could enter.

I don't know why, bit for some reason I had no intention of letting him see my little haven just yet.

"You look beautiful Bella, absolutely gorgeous!" Edward complimented as he took my hand, leading me out of the buiding and to his car.

A silver Aston Martin V12 Vanquish.

I almost orgasmed.

Just sitting on the incredibly smooth black leather and taking in the delicious smell that was totally and completely _Edward, _I knew it was going to be a long night.

A really fucking long night.

**A/n: This was not beta'd, please review. Also, I know nothing about cars, first dates, hair, clothing, make-up or how guys think so...this should be fun :D**


	12. The Date

My saviour

Chapter twelve

The Date

"**Friends are honest with each other. Even if the truth hurts." Sarah Dessen**

The ride to the restaurant was quiet, but comfortable. They didn't speak much but every so often, Edward would glance over at the beauty that sat beside him and smile.

The drive was smooth and relatively short. The half hour trip was relaxed as Bella ran the tips of her fingers over the smooth, baby-soft leather as she rested her head against the headrest. She was unbelievably comfortable in his car and in his presence. She would never admit it, but she spent that half hour trying to commit Edward's soothing, manly smell to her memory.

It was strong, but subtle. Spicy and delicious. It was addictive and amazing. She wanted to swim in it, bathe in it, drown in it.

Edward hadn't said much, but that hadn't surprised Bella. To her, he just didn't seem like a 'chatty' guy. Much like her father Charlie, Edward seemed to be the kind of guy who spoke when he had something to say, and not to fill up silence. Bella had always appreciated that quality in a man.

While Bella relaxed into her seat, Edward watched her out of the corner of his eye. In his opinion, he had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. Her pale skin was almost translucent - delicate and clear. He would describe it as porcelain. Her heart shaped face was dainty and fragile, her eyes almond-shaped and expressive. He had never seen such a unique melted milk choclate color in all his life, of that he was sure. Her long, dark tresses were a dark chocolate color that shone with red highlights in the sun. How he knew that, he wasn't sure he could ever admit to her.

Bella had this soft, delicate blush that appeared whenever she felt embarrassed. It drove Edward nuts.

Edward had always prided himself for his control but he, along with a select few individuals, knew that the second he laid eyes on Bella Swan, he wasn't in control anymore. He wasn't in control of his emotions, that is.

Whenever Edward Cullen even _thought _about the sensual curve of Bella's neck or her tiny waist, he got hard. His body had the same reaction when he thought about her hips- they were wide and womanly, real child-bearing hips, or her long, slim legs. Everything about Bella Swan called to Edward like the sirens, the temptresses of the sea, called to the sailors that were later lured to their death.

He was totally and completely enthralled by her. And she had no idea.

***My Saviour***

Edward smoothly swung his car into the space in front of the restaurant, promptly sliding out and jogging around the front of the Aston to open the door for Bella. Gripping her hand in his, he gently helped her out of the low car. Turning around, he slipped his arm around her waist, hugging her to his hard chest gently as he saw the young valet give her a lustful look.

"If there is one scratch, I will find you and make you regret you were ever born. Understand?" He asked quietly, his voice cold and unforgiving.

The valet nodded and gulped, not even attempting to hide his fear.

Bella rolled her eyes. Boys and their toys!

Glancing around the restaurant as they entered, Bella could barely contain her gasp. It was beautiful. The rich decor and dimmed lighting screamed _Expensive _and the elegant dresses the women wore made Bella feel inadequate. _Had she not dressed up enough? He hadn't told her where they were going, how was she to know? He could have at least told her when he picked her up that she needed to change!_

Ignoring the lump quickly rising in her throat, Bella turned her attention back to Edward as he spoke quietly to the maitre d.

"Table for two, under Cullen." He stated clearly, leaving no room for questions. The man behind the host's stand froze, not even bothering to look down at his little reservations book. Avoiding Edwards eyes, the man nodded his head and directed them to a secluded table towards the back of the restaurant, away from prying eyes.

"How is this, sir?" The maitre d asked, his voice soft and his eyes remained respectful as they looked at me. No creepy stares for Bella. She smiled at him, hoping to relax him from his stiff posture. It didn't work.

"It's fine." He replied, no thanks given. The maitre D left immediately.

Edward pulled out the chair for Bella before sitting down himself.

Bella smiled in thanks, not used to an acts of chivalry from her past dates.

"So, how has your week been?" Edward asked as he perused the menu.

Their conversation went from there.

What she did that week.

What he did.

Work.

Her book.

The club.

Alec.

Heidi.

Food.

Hobbies.

Television.

Movies.

Music.

They talked for hours.

***My Saviour***

"I'm not saying I'm right, I'm saying you are wrong!" I laughed, "Daniel Craig is a much better Bond than Pierce Brosnon!"

"I'm not saying he isn't, I'm just saying Pierce was judged rather harshly!" Edward joked back.

"Oh come on! Everyone knows-" My arguement was cut off when the waitress came up with our order. So far the chicken ceasar salad and fillet mignon had been mindblowing, and from the sounds Edward was making, I'd wager that the smoked salmon and the lasagne had been just as good.

Th waitress leaned down a little further than necessary when setting down the chocolate fondant (me!) and the Irish cheesecake (Edward). Her obviously surgically enhanced breasts spilled out off her too-tight shirt and she had undone two more buttons since serving us our main course.

Subtlety was not her speciality.

I frowned and looked down. She was beautiful and she knew it, but that wasn't what angered me. No, it was that she purposefully disrespected me. She acted like I didn't exist. Like she was better fit for his world than I. That pissed me off!

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" She purred, her voice seductive and lustful.

"No." Edward barked out, anger clear in his tone. The waitress was dancing on his last nerve. Not once had she looked his date in the eye, not once had she had the _respect _to acknowledge the beauty opposite him. In fact, she had the nerve to flirt with him, as if he would leave Bella as the table and sweep the tart off her feet.

Not likely.

The waitress was nothing more than a too-done-up-bottle-blonde-fake-tan-wearing-gold-digging-sugar-daddy-wanting-whore.

The waitress recoiled, as if he had slapped her. Nodding quickly, she scampered off, probably to lick her wounds, Edward thought to himself.

Quickly excusing himself from the table, claiming to be going to use the restroom, Edward made his way towards the kitchen, grabbing the manager of the restaurant by his tie and dragging him into the kitchen.

"Who the fuck his that whore you have serving my table?" He asked, scaring the kitchen staff into freezing at the sound of his cold voice.

"I-I don't know-sir-I told Kam-I-I-please, sir, what's wrong?" The manager quivered in fear at the pure, unadulterated anger on Edward's face. Edward growled.

"Some whore you hired just hit on me in front of my date! Do you think I take that lightly? I hired you to run my restaurant, I can fire you from this job too! Why the fuck did you hire her?" Edward growled out, causing the manager to sweat profusely.

Before the manager could respond, the door to the kitchen opened and the waitress in question walked in, a satisfied smirk on her face.

She had seen that Cullen wasn't at his table when she walked by and she was sure he was in the bathroom or office waiting for her.

Her delusions were quickly replaced by surprise and then lust as she walked in on Cullen questioning her boss in the kitchen. Cullen still hadn't let go of her bosses tie and was currently using it as leverage, pulling the poor man's face towards his own, spitting in his face as his spoke.

"You!" Edward yelled, pointing at the waitress. Not taking notice of the anger in his voice, Kam, the waitress, smiled, pleased he had picked her out from among the masses.

"You're fired! You will never get a job in New York again!" Edward spat, shocking the girl.

"What? Sir? What have I done? Surely I can make it all better?" She purred, trying and failing to sound seductive.

"You are a disrespectful whore! Flirting with paying customers! Shirt buttons opened far enough down for customers to see down your shirt! I don't know how you were hired here but you are fired!" He repeated, his anger not fading.

"What? Please, Sir! No! I can change! I won't flirt, I promise!" She cried, shocked that this gorgeous man would fire her for simply showing him how good he could have it.

"_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change, once a whore, you're nothing more!" He spat, his tone unforgiving. Turning to the manager, Edward ordered him to "Fix this" and left, returning to his beautiful and unaware date._

_***My Saviour***_

Returning to his table, Edward showed no sign of his earlier scuffle. His anger replaced by a smile and his growl replaced by soothing tones.

He spent the rest of the evening showing Bella Swan, the woman he was sure was perfect for him, that he is the man for her.

At the end of the night, after the delicious meal and the show on Broadway, Edward Cullen dropped Bella off at her door with a quick kiss on her cheek and a promise to call her soon.

For Bella, it was the best date she had ever been on and Edward felt the same.

**A/N: I'm sick, pity me! ;) This wasn't beta'd, please review. Make your opinions known. Also, sorry for any mistakes, but it is 3AM here...so...yeah. Links on profile. Please tell me if there is anything you want me to put up as a link that I have yet to. OH, There is a quote from a song in this, if you get the song and band and tell me, I'll send you a teaser and/or update tomorrow :) Just some food for thought :)**


	13. Tulips

Chapter thirteen

Bella shut the door quietly behind her after Edward had dropped her off. Leaning against it, she slid down onto the floor, not caring that she was creasing her dress. After leaving enough time for her date to be out of ear-shot, Bella let our an ear-splitting screech, pounding her fists against the floor and kicking her legs out like an excited child.

It had been perfect! It had been a _perfect _first date!

It couldn't have been better than that for her!

They had talked for hours at the restaurant. They had talked about anything and everything: hobbies, childhoods, politics, films, favorite actors and so much more.

There were no awkward pauses, no wandering gazes, no inappropriate touching, and no sly innuendoes. No, it was respectful but flirty.

Edward had been charming and funny, joking and laughing, and certainly not afraid to make a joke at his own expense. He was intelligent and well educated. Deep but not over-bearing. He had been flirty but not rude. He had acted like a perfect gentleman and it had sent shivers down Bella's spine.

_Chivalry isn't dead, apparently!_

Smiling to herself, Bella pulled herself up and made her way to her bedroom, combing her hand through her hair as she went.

It had been an excellent night and she was extremely tired.

She knew she would sleep very well that night.

And she did. She dreamt of bronze hair, green eyes and one particular crooked grin.

She had never slept better.

***My saviour***

Edward grinned widely as he walked back to his car. The date had gone better than he had ever expected and he was finally sure. She was it. She was his 'one', and he couldn't wait to make it official.

Their future flashed before his eyes. How he would introduce her to his parents, his family. How he would meet her family. How they would become a family of their own. He imagined a wedding, a marriage, children, a pet dog, a large house – one he would build _just _for her. He pictured weekly date nights, trips to the beach and to museums. He could already feel the utter contentment that he knew he would feel when he held her at night, in a bed he would buy just for them.

He shook the thoughts out of his head. He had much to do before it came to introductions with parents, a marriage, a house, babies, or even a pet dog.

First, Edward had to make her love him. He had to show her that he could be a good person, that with her, he wouldn't be a cold-hearted bastard. He needed her to care about him before he could tell her the truth. Before he could show her how he _really _was and ultimately reveal his true identity.

Fear shot through his body as an unwelcome thought went through his mind.

_What if she doesn't like me enough to forgive me? What if she's not my 'one'? What if she leaves?_

It was always a possibility that she wouldn't understand. That she just wouldn't be able cope with being a mob wife. It was always a possibility that she would want to leave – leave everything that he had to offer. Leave him...

Edward shuddered and quietly cursed himself. For her to leave him, he has to have her, and he even doesn't have her yet, so there is no point worrying about her leaving him. Right?

Right.

At that, Edward got into his car and began to drive home. Plans to woo her were already beginning to take shape in his head.

***My saviour***

Bella woke to knocking on her door. It wasn't too early, just after ten o'clock, but she hadn't been expecting any visitors.

Grabbing her silk robe, she slid it on to cover her tight tank and short shorts that she'd worn to bed the previous night.

A glorious smile graced her face as she thought about the previous night. Just thinking about Edward made Bella want to squeal in glee, but thankfully she managed to restrain herself and open her door.

The delivery boy looked to be in his late teens, and he held out a large bouquet of violet, red, pink and yellow tulips. The flowers were beautifully presented in a large crystal vase and they had a giant purple ribbon wrapped around them.

They were gorgeous.

"Isabella Swan?" the boy asked softly, not making eye contact. Nodding, she reached out tentatively to take the flowers from him.

"Please sign here", he stated quietly, handing her the tablet and pen. Once she had signed, she reached to the table by the door for her purse. Realizing what she was doing, the boy quickly interrupted.

"No need ma'am, the sender has already tipped me. Thank you!" He murmured before jogging down the hall and out of sight, before she could question what he had said.

Taking the flowers into her kitchen, Bella placed the bouquet down on the table and reached for the card.

Reading it to herself, Bella smiled and blushed. Edward had just made her day.

_**Beautiful Bella,**_

_**I hope you enjoyed our date as much as I did. I would be honored if you would agree to accompany me on another date, this Wednesday.**_

_**I'll pick you up at noon.**_

_**I'll be waiting to hear from you.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**E. Cullen**_

Bella unintentionally released a soft sigh as she reread his card. He asked, but at the same time, almost _demanded _the date on Wednesday. He was so sure of himself. He had asked her on the date, but let her know when he would pick her for the date. She hadn't even agreed to go on yet.

He was letting her know that he was in control, but wasn't being _controlling._

It had been something he had asked her to explain the previous night. How she was a strong, independent woman who liked her boyfriends to be in control. She didn't want to have to worry about every little thing. She wanted to know that the guy in her life would be able to take some of the little things and deal with them quickly and efficiently.

Some people just didn't get what she meant when she explained what liked, but Bella had a feeling that Edward understood. She smiled again.

Grabbing her cell phone from her handbag, she shot off a quick text to Edward before heading for a shower.

_**Thanks for the beautiful flowers! I love them!**_

_**Of course I'll go out with you on Wednesday.**_

_**See you then, xo – B**_

After ensuring that the text didn't come across desperate, Bella dropped her cell back into her bag and headed off to begin her day properly. She had a feeling it was going to be a good one!

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I was sick, then my internet was down! I got writers block, I was busy with school and well...I've been really busy! Forgive me? Links to flowers in my profile, please review! :) **


End file.
